


Белое и черное

by naya_k



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-04-17 14:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 8,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14191206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naya_k/pseuds/naya_k
Summary: Серия драбблов в мире, где нижнемирцы почти не имеют никаких прав и подвергаются тотальному контролю со стороны сумеречных охотников.





	1. #1

**#1 - Алек**

Сначала Алек и не думал соглашаться. В этом было что-то бредовое, что отдавало гремучей смесью Джейса и Иззи, приправленной хорошей дозой алкоголя и еще парой запрещенных субстанций. Кажется, он даже так и сказал Магнусу, который в ответ только фыркнул, сверкнул почему-то блестящими ключицами и сказал:

— Это единственный способ сделать так, чтобы мы были равны. 

И Алек заткнулся. Собрал сумку, ограничил на телефоне прозвон, купил два билета на самолет с местами в центральном ряду, потому что других не было, и приготовился к самому худшему отпуску в жизни.

Берлин встретил их дождем, сверкающими стенами аэропорта, которые своим сиянием напомнили Алеку адамантовые клинки, очень медленно едущей лентой багажа, которая привезла их сумки самыми последними, и яркими, лучащимися смехом глазами Магнуса. И впервые Алек подумал — может, в этой идее и было что-то неплохое.

Оказалось, ни один из них и понятия не имел, как жить, будучи примитивным. Отель Магнус умудрился забронировать на самом краю города. И спустя несколько часов, стоя перед полуразрушенным зданием, в пустой проем которого как раз заезжал экскаватор, Алек сел на чемодан, засунул руки в карманы и впервые пожалел, что не курит. На фоне заправки Магнус в атласном пиджаке и с тиарой на голове выглядел так, будто бы кто-то неровно приклеил рекламу на щит, и теперь сквозь сантехнику проглядывали розовые кусты особняка.

Конечно, на заправке не принимали кредитки.

Конечно, на последнюю мелочь Магнус купил баунти и долго рассказывал, что в Европе даже шоколад другой.

Конечно, когда они наконец смогли забронировать и найти другой отель, уже давно наступила ночь. И их хватило только на то, чтобы принять душ, который стоял прямо в комнате, и забраться в кровать. Такую узкую, что они едва поместились туда вдвоем, а Алек, не напрягаясь, смог дотянуться до стола и сложить туда все снятые Магнусом по одному кольца. 

— Тот ли это отпуск, о котором ты мечтал? — спросил Алек, еле сдерживая вскрик, когда Магнус попытался согреть о его бедро свои ледяные пальцы. 

— Ну что ты, он же только начался.

От Магнуса пахло пивом и копчеными колбасками. И Алек разрывался между желанием сообщить ему об этом вслух и поцеловать. 

Они провели в Берлине неделю. Алек обошел все музеи современного искусства, которые смог найти. Магнус объявил, что современное искусство импонировало ему больше во времена Рафаэля, и обошел все библиотеки. И нет, как оказалось, не книги он ходил туда читать.

— Это самый романтичный город на свете, — заявил Магнус, когда они прятались от моросящего дождя под прозрачной крышей. — Здесь даже транспорт приходит четко по расписанию.

И Алек поцеловал его в шею. Потому что в очередной раз не мог понять, шутит тот или всерьез.

Они послушно отстояли очередь на телебашню, сходили в зоопарк, где на краю бассейна целовались морские котики. Взяли напрокат велосипеды, и Магнус смеялся, пока Алек пытался проехать на нем хотя бы метр и не упасть. Правда, у Магнуса вышло не лучше. Оказывается, забыть, как ездить на велосипеде, можно. На это просто понадобится полвека. Между ними было только два табу на эту неделю — магия и руны.

И Магнус собирался по утрам по два часа, а Алек жалел, что теперь не видит его в темноте. 

Они поругались только один раз. В том же самом номере, который размером был меньше ванной комнаты в лофте Магнуса, но который тот наотрез отказался менять. Алек вышел в туалет, в очередной раз недоумевая, почему душ они в комнате разместить смогли, а толчок нет. А когда вернулся — Магнус колдовал. Пелена белого яркого света исходила из его рук, словно тонкое кружево. И Алек хотел разозлиться, может быть, даже крикнуть. Хоть он и был уверен, что если крикнет в этом номере, его услышит весь отель. Но злости не было, только горькая липкая обида, которую хотелось соскрести с себя, как грязь.

— Я думал, мы проводим этот отпуск, как примитивные?

Он не знал, что еще сказать. В этом крошечном номере нельзя было даже толком развернуться, не то, что уйти.

Магнус всплеснул руками и отступил.

— Прости. Это наш последний вечер здесь. И я знаю, как ты ценишь хороший вид из окна. А из нашего видны только мусорные баки да водосточная труба.

Теперь заходящее солнце золотило зеркальные окна небоскребов Потсдамской площади. Алек подошел к подоконнику и замер. Он видел разные города мира, он видел Аликанте, который был, наверное, самым красивым из всех. Магнус положил голову ему на плечо, и его жесткий синий ежик щекотал Алеку щеку.

В тот момент он хотел бы остаться примитивным навсегда.


	2. #2

**#2 - Магнус**

Кафе было похоже на плохо свернутые салфетки. Когда вроде бы хотели поставить красивых лебедей, но у одного шея пошла углом, у другого загнулось крыло, третий так вовсе не вышел, и рассыпался, только его попытались поставить прямо. Магнус в очередной раз бросил взгляд в меню, стараясь не обращать внимания на кончики отстающего от него ламината, за которыми проглядывали замятые уголки. 

Когда-то он бы постарался хоть как-то все поправить. На это даже не ушло бы много сил. Чуть белизны скатертям, чуть яркости искусственным цветам на столиках, бросить пару пледов на спинки потертых стульев — и вот уже совсем другой вид. Но сейчас он только поморщился, когда взгляд уперся в обратную сторону рекламного щита, завлекающего в это кафе публику. Его голые доски смотрелись как рассадник заноз, а большие шляпки гвоздей неплотно сидели в дереве.

Впрочем, изнанка все стерпит.

Алек рассматривал меню так долго, что Магнус успел посчитать все ножки столов, которые были чуть короче остальных.

Они встретились здесь почти случайно, ну или Магнусу хотелось бы так думать, оставляя хоть немного спонтанности в их слишком размеренных в последнее время жизнях. Может, еще и поэтому он не стал ничего делать с этим кафе. Неидеальное, оно было по-своему искренним.

— Как думаешь, если я возьму здесь кофе по-восточному, чего мне ждать? — Алек выглядел задумчивым. Телефон, лежащий рядом с его ладонью, иногда вздрагивал от нового сообщения и освещал его руку ярким белым светом.

Магнус пожал плечами. Иногда такие кафе хорошенько его удивляли. Самый лучший кофе в Бруклине он попробовал как раз в одном из таких мест, и даже успел привыкнуть к его потертым креслам и поцарапанным столешницам. Хоть пару раз поначалу и пытался хотя бы стереть с подоконников пыль.

— У меня всего полчаса на ланч, — Алек закусил губу и постучал пальцем по телефону, который мигнул в очередной раз.

Через полчаса должен был вернуться с операции Джейс. Он как раз отправил сообщение о том, что все в порядке: по наводке попались двое оборотней, оба — без регистрации.

— Извини, я хотел бы... — Алек неопределенно махнул рукой. — В последнее время все как-то...  
В последнее время у него было много работы. Магнус читал сообщение за сообщением, которые вспыхивали на телефоне Алека. Слишком много в современном мире было отдано на откуп телефонам, огненные письма он не смог бы прочитать так просто.

Короткие смс, длинные письма, список контактов с телефонами почти всех глав институтов, заметки, где Алек записывал какие-то куски распоряжений, намечал планы на следующий месяц. Статен-Айленд хотели накрыть внезапной проверкой. Пометка с координатами, несколько доносов.

Он считывал все, что только хранил телефон Алека, все, что приходило к нему в этот момент. И ему казалось, что из него тоже торчат уродливые гвозди с покосившимися шляпками, а вместо тела — одна косая вся в зазубринах доска. И весь он — только изнанка. Которая, конечно, стерпит. Но на которую так противно смотреть.


	3. #3

**#3 - Алек**

За все то недолгое время, что они встречались, их ссоры бывали очень разными. Случалось, Алек уходил, в раздражении натягивая куртку и резко дергая вечно заедающей молнией. И бродил потом вокруг здания, пиная носком ботинка то опавшие листья, то осколки сосулек, свалившихся с крыши и разбившихся на много маленьких частей. Ходил, пока руки не начинали замерзать даже сквозь карманы.

А бывало Магнус взрывался. И Алеку казалось, что вот-вот и его разорвет, как те сосульки. Лицо становилось таким красным, что почти сливалось с пунцовым балдахином над кроватью. И тогда он внезапно замолкал. А Алек думал, что нельзя держать в себе столько всего, от этого в воздухе пахло озоном, и казалось, сейчас все взлетит к чертям в другое измерение.

Их ссоры бывали очень разными, но ничем не отличались от ссор других людей. Неважно, что один из них был Верховным магом Бруклина, а другой — главой Нью-Йоркского Института сумеречных охотников. Порой они орали друг на друга ровно так же, как два таксиста, которые не смогли разъехаться на узкой улочке. 

А порой молчали. И тогда Алеку казалось, что их заперли в душной комнате и постепенно отсасывают из нее кислород. Слова исчезали, словно и не было их никогда. Магнус поправлял идеально лежащее на кровати покрывало, Алек подводил часы, которые отставали на несколько секунд. И никто из них не мог ни присесть, ни остановиться, ни взорваться — на это просто не хватало воздуха.

Но хуже всего было, когда они не ссорились. Хуже всего было, когда после очередной операции сумеречных охотников, Магнус пропадал. Он мог исчезнуть на несколько часов или на несколько дней, и Алек просиживал ночами на работе, проверяя, не пропустил ли звонок, или сообщение, или, может, даже ядерный взрыв. Перед ним лежал список пойманных в этот раз жителей нижнего мира с пометками об их нарушениях и возможной ответственности. 

Он отложил его и вышел на балкон. Оттуда открывался такой похожий и одновременно совсем другой вид, нежели с балкона Магнуса. Будто бы весь город развернулся к нему другой стороной и даже будто бы горит другими огнями. 

Прошло уже два дня с тех пор, как он последний раз слышал что-то от Магнуса.

И в очередной раз заходя в систему, чтобы написать свой комментарий или рекомендацию под именем из списка, Алек думал только о том, что ответ — вон там чуть выше. Если не присматриваться, тот выглядит почти как снежинка. Он может сделать это с закрытыми глазами, но еще ни разу не набирал там имя Магнуса.

— Алек, — Джейс зашел в его кабинет как обычно без стука. Подошел к столу, оперся кулаками на столешницу. В его глазах светилось беспокойство, которое порой слишком легко было принять за злость. — Говорят, на севере опять беспорядки. Я отправлю отряд?

Снежинка горела так ярко, что Алек с трудом различал буквы на темном экране. Если бы можно было взвесить страх, сколько бы хватило, чтобы перебить доверие? 

— Отправляй.

Магнус Бейн. Текущее местоположение — Бруклин.


	4. #4

**#4 - Магнус**

Вязанка дров рухнула Магнусу под ноги и рассыпалась.

— Если хочешь моментально протрезветь, а заодно отморозить парочку выступающих частей, добро пожаловать на улицу, — у Алека были пунцовые щеки, белые ресницы и абсолютно ледяные руки. Магнус спрятал их в свои и осторожно подул. Сиреневое облако теплого пара на мгновение полностью скрыло их ладони. 

— Мой герой. 

Герой смотрел на него насупившись. На бровях и кончиках волос висели тонкие сосульки, похожие на маленькие елочные украшения. И весь он — с меховым воротником, запорошенным снегом, огромной шапке, чуть съехавшей на бок, и сведенными к носу бровями напоминал хмурую заснеженную ель.

— Если тебя заела ностальгия по временам без электричества, мы могла бы зажечь свечи и в лофте.  
В камине, потрескивая, разгорелось очередное полено. Стало еще теплее, и снег на бровях Алека начал таять, стекая по лицу маленькими каплями воды. Магнус не удержался и стер несколько — на этот раз без всяких заклинаний, рукой.

— И тогда кто-нибудь обязательно бы решил зайти.

— И дрова с помощью магии наколоть было тоже нельзя?

— Кажется, я объяснял...

— Да-да, — Алек махнул рукой, и с рукава брызнуло во все стороны талым снегом. — Так из них пропадет весь запах.

Он вздохнул. Дернул ремень на поясе, собираясь снять пальто. Густой мех воротника лез ему в рот, и он смешно отплевывался.

— Зато насчет создания алкоголя из воздуха у меня нет никаких предубеждений.

У окна защелкало и заполыхало. В разноцветных искрах и огоньках, маленьких вспышках праздничного салюта появлялись одна за другой бутылки с обязательным бантиком на горлышках. Алек бросил пальто на кресло и закрыл лицо руками.

... Прямо сейчас в Бруклине за тысячу километров от них пытался провезти через границу незарегистрированных детей-магов один из сочувствующих. Щуплый мужчина с подслеповатым взглядом вечно прищуренных глаз, которому Магнусу пришлось довериться. Алек улыбался, разглядывая бутылки: Магнус постарался, их было множество. Вокруг на несколько сот километров не было ни души. Рождество в Нью-Йорке было роскошью, которую Магнус не мог себе позволить. Но здесь, посреди заснеженного леса представить себе, что между ними нет тысячи и одной тайны на двоих, было проще.

— Эгг-ног?


	5. #5

**#5 - Алек**

— Фарид сказал, вы опять упустили партию.

Голос у делегата был уставший, глухой. Алек дернул колпачок: ручка выскочила из рук и покатилась с громким звуком по столу. Он едва успел прижать ее ладонью у самого края. Делегат вскинул на него взгляд, из-под густых бровей на Алека смотрели такие же уставшие глаза.

— Я, между прочим, с вами разговариваю, Лайтвуд.

Его голос сорвался всего чуть-чуть, пропустил истеричную нотку в самом конце. И Алек подавил желание закатить глаза. Он был главой Института всего несколько месяцев, и «между прочим, с ним разговаривали» на каждом совещании, где поднимался вопрос о нижнемирцах без регистрации. По всем сводкам Нью-Йорк как был, так и оставался, лидером по их количеству. Алек знал, они обсуждают, не слишком ли он мягок, не слишком ли молод, не слишком ли некомпетентен. 

— Данные Фарида устарели, — он поднял ручку и с силой воткнул ее в колпачок. Аккуратно положил к мобильнику, на котором вспыхнуло очередное сообщение: «Прошло около пятисот лет с тех пор, как картошка захватила мир. Но я помню время, когда считалось, что с помощью нее можно убить парочку врагов. Как насчет фри?». — Мы действительно обнаружили несколько нижнемирцев без регистрации, но они были оформлены в кратчайшие сроки.

Иногда после таких совещаний Алек приходил к Магнусу и молчал. Пил чай, который Магнус всегда заваривал вручную — Алек ни разу не видел, даже чтобы тот даже воду для него вскипятил с помощью магии — и молчал. Он боялся, что если заговорит, это будет поток длинных ничего не значащих слов, которые не будут сходиться между собой, словно кривые доски с огромными щелями. А еще больше боялся, что если заговорит — назовет Магнуса нижнемирцем и проверит его регистрацию. 

— То есть вы подтверждаете, что незарегистрированные нижнемирцы находились прямо под вашим носом? — делегат был из Малайзии. Куала-Лумпур уже давно удерживал прочное второе место по отсутствию преступлений среди нижнемирцев. И первые полчаса он рассказывал, как им это удавалось. Было всего три постулата, которые тот повторял после каждого предложения. Закон. Вера. Порядок. Его мягкий акцент размазывал слова, и они сливались друг с другом, превращаясь в одно — странное и ничего не значащее.

«А ты знал, что обычная корова совершает около сорока тысяч движений челюстью в день? Как думаешь, сколько совершаю я по ночам?» Алек поднял мобильник и смахнул сообщение, едва оно успело выплыть на экран. Очень часто после таких совещаний он даже не шел к Магнусу, а шел к себе, раздевался и падал на кровать. В голове шумели голоса, перебиваясь и накатываясь друг на друга, словно волны. На шее делегата из Малайзии тонким мелким узлом был завязан галстук, белый воротник аккуратно обхватывал шею. Ни одной руны не выглядывало из-под белоснежных манжет, ни одного волоска не выбивалось из гладкой прически. 

— Я подтверждаю только то, что вчера вечером была проведена успешная операция по их регистрации.  
Делегат вскинул брови, клюнул подбородком, будто собираясь что-то сказать, но вместо этого откинулся в кресле, сложил руки на груди и обвел взглядом комнату. 

— И?

— И все стало хорошо?

— И какие меры вы предприняли по отношению к нарушителям?

«Между прочим, сегодня международный день фасоли. Белая или красная? Красная или белая? Выбор никогда не был так сложен. Впрочем, я всегда голосую за равноправие. Как насчет вперемешку?» А иногда он приходил к Магнусу, отключал мобильник, скидывал куртку, ботинки, подхватывал Магнуса подмышки и прижимал к стене. Тогда становилось неважно — есть ли у него руны, какого цвета его глаза, важно было только, как звучит его голос. Если низко и хрипло, значит, все в порядке. Алек срывал с себя одежду, которая пахла законом, верой и порядком и становился никем. 

— Мне кажется, вы забываетесь, Лайтвуд. И забываете главное. 

— Это что же?

— Нижнемирцы рабы своих желаний. И в вашей ответственности сделать так, чтобы они были безопасны для окружающих и самих себя. 

«Как ты относишься к грейпфрутам на десерт? У них как раз начался сезон. Я терпеть не могу эту кислятину, но, говорят, сыны ангелов любят отказывать себе во всем» 

Только Алек не мог позволить себе быть никем слишком часто. И тогда после совещаний он шел в Институт, включал маленькую настольную лампу, которая отражалась в окне второй луной, и смотрел на раскрашенную разноцветными цветами карту Нью-Йорка. Фар-Рокавей? Верхний Ист-Сайд? Нью-Рошелл? Не все ли равно. Нью-Йорк был первым по количеству нижнемирцев без регистрации.


	6. #6

**#6 - Магнус**

Магнус не любил рисковать. Было время, он жил риском. Ставил на черное все свои деньги и держал пальцы скрещенными — не на удачу, а чтобы не щелкнуть ими в нужный момент, когда шарик замирал на красном. Приглашал на свидание оборотней в полнолуние. И держал спикизи во времена сухого закона. Ни один риск себя не оправдывал: оборотни в полнолуние были не слишком удачными собеседниками, спикизи накрыла полиция, а в азартные игры, зная его, с ним редко кто соглашался играть.

С первого взгляда на Алека в нем нельзя было не признать сумеречного охотника. Даже если не обращать внимания на огромную руну, рассекающую шею. Как говорил о них Рагнор, нефилим — это ритуал длиною в жизнь, который, слава богу, заканчивается смертью. По Алеку можно было прочитать весь этот ритуал от начала и до конца. И Магнусу одновременно хотелось бежать от него прочь, потому что ясно было, одним щелчком пальцев он уже не сможет перекинуть шарик на другой цвет, а с другой — нестерпимо хотелось рискнуть.

«Риск — удел дураков и нефилимов», — любил говорить все тот же Рагнор. И был, конечно же, прав. И Магнус думал, если придется выбирать, то он скорее готов назвать себя дураком, чем нефилимом. У дураков длиннее жизнь и меньше шрамов на теле. 

Алека он приметил в толпе сразу. Высокий, со встрепанными темными волосами и широкими плечами, в этом баре его не заметил только слепой. Он словно шел по тонкому брошенному над пропастью канату — ни одного лишнего движения, ни одного взгляда в сторону. Рассекая толпу жителей нижнего мира, чьи чипы он проверял каждый день. И Магнус не мог отвести взгляд. 

Когда-то давно он дал себе зарок, больше никогда не рисковать ради маленьких ставок или красивых лиц. И тех, и других было достаточно, чтобы не размениваться. Этот зарок был старше Алека раза в два, но только сейчас Магнус впервые пожалел, что слишком стар, чтобы быть дураком. И слишком маг, чтобы быть нефилимом.

Алек смотрел прямо перед собой, но скорее всего ничего не видел. Он шел, чеканя шаг, и даже сквозь оглушающую музыку Магнус слышал рваный, дерганый ритм его шагов. Этот нефилим прекрасно знал, что он здесь не к месту, но все равно шел вперед. И Магнус почувствовал, как желание рискнуть потекло по его телу подобно магии, собираясь в тяжелый комок на затылке. Алек подошел так близко, что Магнус мог разглядеть капельки пота, зависшие над его верхней губой. 

— Мне нужен Магнус Бейн, — спросил Алек. — Где я могу его найти?

И какая-то часть его все еще хотела развернуться и уйти. Помогать нефилимам было еще глупее, чем рисковать ради красивых лиц. Он встал с дивана и оказался взглядом где-то на уровне его подбородка. Это был хороший подбородок. Ради такого он, пожалуй, готов был бы лишиться парочки своих счетов.

— Смотря, кто спрашивает.

...Потом Рагнор скажет, что он вдвойне дурак, так как решил не только рискнуть, но рискнуть ради нефилима. И будет прав. Только в какой-то момент Магнус понял, что ради Алека он готов лишиться не только счетов, но и всего остального, и совершенно не жалеет об этом. И, может быть, наконец, впервые в жизни его риск оправдается.


	7. #7

**#7 - Алек**

Одно время в институте ходила шутка: «Сколько нефилимов потребуется, чтобы удовлетворить одного нижнемирца?» Ответов было много, и количество менялось день ото дня. И только раз Алек услышал ответ: «Хватит одного». Правда, после него шло уточнение: «Это если добавить парочку фейри и приправить их вампиром». Алек слушал эти шутки так же, как слушал Джейса после десятой рюмки текилы. Всегда стараясь держать в уме, что даже полная чушь нужна для чего-то в этом мире, иначе зачем бы природе создавать тех же утконосов. Но иногда, когда речь Джейса становилась тяжелой и медленной, на глаза то и дело наползали веки, а голова уже почти лежала на стойке, Алеку хотелось сказать: «Хочешь, я расскажу тебе анекдот?» И Джейс кивнул бы, клюнув носом. «Оказывается, я наконец-то счастлив», — продолжил бы Алек. Джейс поднял бы на него мутный, немного удивленный взгляд и спросил бы: «А в чем анекдот?» «Оказывается, на это потребовался только один нижнемирец»

В отличие от шуток, сплетни ходили по Институту постоянно. После того, как в очередной раз спасешь мир или окажешься при смерти, обсуждение чужой личной жизни действует как Иратце. Алек относился к этому философски. Пока не обсуждали его, остальные были вольны обезболиваться так, как им нравилось. Последнюю сплетню принесла Иззи. В лондонском Институте оборотень обратил одного из нефилимов, с которым они встречались вот уже несколько лет. «Оборотня, конечно, будут судить», — говорила она, встряхивая головой. «Только толку-то теперь? Он же испортил ему жизнь. И не смотри на меня так, иногда надо думать, с кем спишь». И когда она в очередной раз гладила скрученный на бедре хлыст, а уголки ее губ поджимались в омерзении, Алеку хотелось ей сказать: «Хочешь, я расскажу тебе сплетню?» И она бы обязательно села, облокотилась на стол, подпирая ладонью подбородок, и посмотрела бы на него внимательными блестящими глазами. «Вот уже несколько месяцев, как моя жизнь здорово изменилась», — продолжил был Алек. «Так, а в чем сплетня?» — спросила бы она. «Я хорошо подумал, с кем мне спать, но не хочу, чтобы меня за это судили».

С Магнусом было легко. По вечерам, когда на них нападала лень, Алек был до глубины души благодарен Магнусу за то, что тот может зажечь свечи одним взмахом руки и уставить столик горячими чашками. Так, что Алеку даже не надо было высовывать из-под одеяла ни одного пальца. И тогда он рассказывал ему и про Джейса, и про Иззи, и про своих родителей. Короткие истории, которые могли сойти за анекдоты. И длинные, вполне напоминающие сплетни. Магнус всегда слушал внимательно, не перебивая. «Как думаешь, ты когда-нибудь расскажешь им про нас?». Алек знал, Магнус никогда не спросит его об этом. Но иногда ему хотелось сказать: «Хочешь, я расскажу тебе правду?». И Магнус никогда бы не перебил его, никогда бы не остановил. «Порой мне хочется подняться по лестнице на второй этаж, собрать внизу весь Институт и заорать». «И в чем правда?» — только Магнус не стал бы задавать этот вопрос, потому что он прекрасно знал ответ сам. «Я никогда этого не сделаю».


	8. #8

**#8 - Магнус**

Кажется, первым был все-таки Рафаэль. Наверное, он всегда был прямолинейным: горячая кровь и все такое. Он первым спросил его — не осуждая, не обвиняя, даже без лишнего удивления в голосе. Спросил, как когда-то спрашивал, зачем Магнус повесил в спальне картину, на которой несколько охотников раздирало на части пойманного кабана. Словно он просто решил на всякий случай уточнить, что Магнус не слепой.

— Ты уверен, что тебе нужен именно этот нефилим?

И сперва Магнус хотел ответить резко, что-то из серии: «У тебя есть на примете какой-то другой?» Рафаэль щурился на яркий свет лампы в коридоре. Еще немного, и сегодня утром он встретил бы свой последний рассвет. Потому что нефилим, задержавший его у выхода из бара, никак не мог проверить его чип: тот сбоил.

И по правде Магнус ни в чем не был уверен. И картину он снял после трех месяцев почти еженощных кошмаров. Только при одном взгляде на Алека, ему казалось, будто он жил не четыреста лет, а разве что разменял первый десяток. 

Вторым был Рагнор. И его вопрос уже был насмешливым, граничащим с издевкой. В ту минуту он был похож на лягушку, которая высунула свой длинный язык и понадеялась прихлопнуть муху одним движением. Даже глаза у него было такие же — большие, сверкающие и удрученные.

— Да зачем он тебе сдался? Ты же можешь найти себе кого угодно!

Только кто угодно не мог целовать вот так — словно он одновременно боится и одновременно не может сдержаться. Кто угодно не мог петь в его душе таким голосом, будто бы он изгоняет там всех демонов сразу. Кто угодно не стал бы покупать раз в неделю коктейльные вишенки только потому, что Магнусу не нравится вкус тех, которые получаются с помощью магии. И все это было таким бредом, который он не мог в здравом уме изложить Рагнору. Только все это вместе означало что-то, о чем он, впрочем, не мог рассказать ему тоже. Ведь тогда тот наверняка прихлопнет свою муху.

Третьей стала Катарина. И в голосе ее было столько участия, столько горечи, что Магнус невольно отпрянул. Можно было подумать, она спрашивала его про эпидемию чумы в Европе или начало Первой мировой войны.

— Что же в нем такого, в этом твоем нефилиме...

И нет, он был совершенно обычным. И если бы Магнус не боялся кары небес, то даже добавил бы — примитивным. На его теле были выжжены десятки рун, они перетекали по коже, словно рисунок в песке, то и дело смываемый морем. И Магнус следил за каждой. Он чистил зубы по утрам, носил ботинки, а к концу дня у него была такая щетина, что подбородок огнем горел после первого же поцелуя. Он был абсолютно обычным. 

Но и Рафаэлю, и Рагнору, и Катарине он раз за разом отвечал:

— Вы просто не знаете его. Он совершенно особенный.


	9. #9 - Алек

— Как ты себе это представляешь?

В голосе Магнуса не было ни насмешки, ни удивления, только мягкая, едва уловимая грусть. И Алек пожалел, что задал этот вопрос. Если уж маг, который прожил более четырехсот лет, не мог себе что-то представить, то куда рвался он. Только он не хотел ничего представлять, он хотел попробовать — вот так, не загадывая наперед. 

Когда-то Джейс сказал ему, что Алек ничего не может сделать, не просчитав последствия на несколько шагов вперед. У него никогда не заканчивалось молоко, всегда имелись чистые носки, и даже метро как будто подстраивалось под него каждое утро, ни разу не задерживаясь. И если какая-то операция шла к демонам в задницу, Алек всегда знал, что делать дальше. Это талант, говорил Джейс, не стоит его терять, даже если от постоянной яичницы по утрам тебя уже тошнит.

Утром у Магнуса не было яичницы. И, откусывая идеально прожаренный с помощью магии тост, Алек думал — хрен с ними с последствиями, иногда можно и рискнуть. 

— Как ты себе это представляешь?

Когда пришел его черед задавать этот вопрос, он не смог сдержать злости. А Магнус просто смотрел на него в ответ, и Алек думал, неужели он выглядел так же, тогда. Как наивный глупец.

— Закон есть закон. И Рафаэль прекрасно его знал.

Магнус вскинул руки в воздух — на этот раз пустые, без каких-либо огней, или искр, или молний. 

— У всех законов есть исключения.

И Алек прекрасно знал все — он приложил руку чуть ли не к половине. И ни одно из них не касалось Рафаэля, наказание для которого было даже не таким серьезным, чтобы стоило вмешиваться. 

— То, о чем ты меня просишь, не будет исключением. Это будет прецедентом.

Рафаэля судили на следующий день и признали виновным по всем статьям. В течение пятидесяти лет ему запрещалось покидать Нью-Йорк, в течение следующих пяти — раз в месяц надо было приходить на контроль в институт. Для бессмертного вампира это было настолько ничего незначащим сроком, что Алек пришел к Магнусу в тот же вечер с бутылкой вина и коробкой шоколадных конфет. Магнус пропал на неделю.

— Как ты себе это представляешь?

Когда Джейс злился, уголок его рта дергался, будто кто-то щипал его за щеку. Алек пожал плечами, у него было много планов — один, хуже другого.

— Послезавтра из Идриса прибудет Инквизитор. Инквизитор, Алек! Ты знаешь, чем это грозит Магнусу?

Алек знал про Инквизитора уже неделю, и за эту неделю успел продумать множество вариантов с таким же множеством последствий. За последние несколько лет Инквизитора в Нью-Йорке видели всего два раза, оба раза приговором была смерть. 

— Алек...

— Помолчи.

Джейс отшатнулся, на его побелевшем лице проступили яркие красные пятна. Алек никогда не разговаривал с ним так, никогда в своей жизни. Он прикрыл глаза, выдыхая, надо было извиниться, надо было остановить его. Но Джейс ушел, аккуратно прикрывая за собой дверь, а Алек так и не нашел слов.

Он мог просчитать последствия своего решения на много шагов вперед, и все они вели в пропасть. Он вспомнил, как много месяцев назад он остался у Магнуса ночевать. И наутро, пытаясь хоть как-то укрыться слишком коротким для него одеялом, из-за которого он проснулся с совершенно холодным ногами, он даже не спросил, а просто предложил: «Давай попробуем». И, наверное, если бы он взялся тогда продумать последствия, то увидел бы сегодняшний день. В одном из его вариантов. В конце концов, иначе сложиться и не могло.

Перед ним лежал приказ об аресте Магнуса Бейна, подписанный им же самим. 

Закон есть закон. Он положил приказ в папку, отодвинул ее на край стола, выравнивая. Подошел к двери и выключил свет. 

Удивительно было, как с таким талантом он умудрялся проигрывать Магнусу в шахматы каждый раз. Алек спустился в подвал. Когда-то он решил, что ему все равно, какие будут последствия у его выбора, и они привели его сюда. Теперь же он предвидел все последствия наперед — и ему было все равно, куда они приведут, потому что не сделать этого выбора он не мог.

Камера открылась со второго поворота ключа.


	10. #10 - Магнус

Этому дому отчаянно не хватало зеркал. Еще ему не хватало нормального отопления, еще одной комнаты и места на кухне, но Магнусу больше всего было жалко именно зеркала. И не потому, что без них он был неспособен даже толком причесаться или очень любил в них смотреть. Хотя и то, и другое было правдой. А потому, что когда они только начали встречаться, он частенько ловил отражение Алека в них. Ему нравилось разглядывать его именно так — незаметно, вскользь, словно случайно попавшее в кадр лицо. А потом Алек его раскусил, и Магнус даже успел посокрушаться, что больше никогда не сможет увидеть Алека настолько случайным и настолько живым. Но Алек скорчил ему рожу в отражении, далеко высунув язык и сведя к переносице глаза, и традиция превратилась в совсем другую. Закрепилась. Если тебе грустно — смотри в зеркало.

Но тут не было зеркал. Да даже если бы были, Алек все равно не мог посмотреть на него в ответ. 

Если бы Магнус не проверял каждые пять минут его дыхание с помощью магии, он бы давно решил, что тот не дышит. Алек лежал спокойно и умиротворенно, казалось, весь он застыл, и даже лампа над ним не отбрасывала никакой тени, а только светила ровным ярким светом, покрывая его едва заметным золотистым свечением. Будто бы бронзой.

Он давно привык к тому, что многое доступно ему в жизни с помощью магии. Он мог призвать чашку воды из кухни, мог соорудить что-то вроде обеда и, коронное, — сходить в туалет, не вставая с места. Все это было как нельзя кстати. Каждый раз, когда он выходил из комнаты, ему казалось, что Алек переставал дышать.

Только помочь ему он ничем не мог. На это его магии не хватало. И он старался не думать об этом, старался верить Алеку, который сказал, что только так сможет замаскировать их след от Джейса. Но тогда Алек еще мог говорить, и верить ему было куда проще.

Все, что он мог сделать — это попробовать вернуть связь на место. Но тогда Джейс найдет их за полчаса, за которые Алек даже не успеет прийти в себя. Магнус не знал, что полагается главе Института, который помог бежать жителю нижнего мира, но знал, что полагалось ему. У нефилимов всегда было плохо с фантазией — был закон, и была смерть. По закону.

Магнус достал из кармана компактную пудру. В ее маленьком зеркале отражалось его серое, простое лицо. Он не любил себя таким — когда заметен был каждый прожитый год, а их было слишком много, чтобы наблюдать за ними так близко. Поверхность запотела от его дыхания, и он размазал влагу пальцами, оставляя на ней бежевые разводы. 

Алек говорил, что не хочет ставить Джейса перед выбором. Но Магнус решил, что вполне готов предложить ему свой. Из-под его рук вырвалось яркое голубое свечение и потянулось к Алеку маленькими молниями. Джейс вернет Магнуса назад и скажет, что тот бежал, взяв Алека в заложники. Не самая искусная ложь, но у нефилимов всегда было плохо с фантазией. 

Руна будто бы стала еще чернее, еще глубже вошла под кожу. Теперь казалось, она прожигала Алека насквозь.

Магнус достал из кармана платок и протер зеркальце от разводов. Он бы мог привести себя в порядок с закрытыми глазами, но он любил это делать перед зеркалом. К тому времени, как Джейс их найдет, он встретит его таким, что связывающий руки обруч будет смотреться на нем как хорошо подобранный аксессуар, будто бы это он ведет Джейса обратно, а не наоборот.

Магнус отвел зеркало на расстояние вытянутой руки. За его спиной, глубоко вздохнув, открыл глаза Алек и посмотрел на него.


	11. #11 - Алек

Когда Алек только начал тренироваться, у него не получалось рисовать руны. Они выходили совсем не такими: линии никак не хотели изгибаться в нужную сторону, точки походили на кляксу, и все они в целом была похожа не на руны, а на детские каракули. Ему казалось, что даже его четырехлетняя сестра, которая иногда разукрашивала рунами стены института, рисовала их сильно лучше, чем он. Алек чертил их пальцами по телу ночами, обводил невидимые линии на столе за обедом, представлял каждую из них до самой маленькой закорючки и рисовал заново. Больше всего он боялся, что когда придет время нанести одну из них на тело — она так и не заработает.

Много лет спустя, он сидел на диване в лофте Магнуса, рассматривал нарисованную только вчера с утра Иратце и думал, что даже не помнит, как вывел ее линии. Еще вчера ее не было, сейчас она уже спокойно сидит на его теле, будто застарелая родинка. Идеальная. Вполне работающая. 

Магнус расставлял по полкам баночки, содержимое которых напоминало Алеку завтраки, которым его пыталась накормить Иззи. Когда еще настаивала, чтобы готовить для них в Институте. Если приглядеться к темному стеклу, казалось, изнутри по нему царапали тонкие лапки. Или всплывал маленький глаз, прижимаясь мутным зрачком к краю. Или разбухали бледно-розовые присоски, упираясь в свод банки, словно атланты, держащие небесный свод. 

В резком утреннем свете Магнус выглядел деловым. Алек наблюдал, как тот прищуривал уголки глаз, отводя очередную баночку на вытянутой руке, и, склонив голову на бок, изучал очередной плавающий там элемент. В который раз он отмечал, что у него совсем не было морщин. Он мог смеяться как угодно, щуриться, морщить лоб, и ни одной морщины не появлялось на его лице. 

Когда у него не получалось рисовать руны, ему казалось, что из него никогда не выйдет сумеречного охотника. Он умудрился запороть самое важное, что сделало бы его им. Совершенно неважно, что он выучил наизусть все законы, умеет выследить вампира и знает, как проще всего остановить оборотня. Все это — неважно, с этим справился бы любой.

Возраст Магнуса было невозможно угадать. Только иногда, под вечер, когда его лицо полностью скрывалось в тени, а глаза зажигались ярким золотым светом, Алеку казалось, что у него не было возраста вовсе. Он был всегда, и навсегда останется. Будет смешивать коктейли, добавляя в них разноцветные бомбочки, расставлять баночки с оторванными ушами на полках и выходить на ледяной балкон, выпуская в черную ночь белые облака дыхания.

И когда он думал об этом, он словно возвращался назад. К тому времени, когда даже самая простая руна уклонения выходила похожей на кривого гуся. Только теперь он знал, что сколько бы ни пытался, у него все равно не выйдет нарисовать себе еще одну жизнь.

Магнус хлопнул в ладоши, и Алек вздрогнул от неожиданности. 

— Теперь я, пожалуй, готов уделить тебе все время в этой вселенной.

Алек встал с дивана, подхватывая с подлокотника джемпер. Рядом с Магнусом он всегда смотрелся, как просто большое черное пятно, фон под его рисунком. И это никогда не беспокоило его, наоборот, он не мог представить, как могло бы быть иначе. 

Когда Алека не станет, кто-то другой будет для него фоном. Он только надеялся, что это будет не нефилим. Руна тепла вышла из-под его стило как всегда идеально.

— Давай просто посидим на балконе. 

Теперь у него получались все руны. И теперь он как никогда знал, что не они делали его настоящим сумеречным охотником. А еще он знал, что настоящего сумеречного охотника он не пожелал бы никому. Тем более Магнусу.


	12. #12 - Магнус

Магнус всегда считал себя романтиком. Точнее так — он считал себя достаточно способным к романтике. Это было что-то сродни магии. Сначала ты действуешь исключительно по наитию и можешь снести половину комнаты вышедшим из-под контроля огненным шаром, но постепенно, с опытом, приходит контроль, и бить по площади уже не нужно. Но и тогда, и сейчас он гордился тем, что, даже если методы его не всегда были изящны, результата он добивался каждый раз.

Только Алек порой ставил его в тупик.

И не потому, что на Алеке что-то не работало. После долгих лет рядом с Камиллой, он мог «выбить яблочко», стоя спиной к мишени на одной ноге с закрытыми глазами. Без дротика. А потому что наоборот, работало все, и работало так, что частенько Магнусу казалось, что вместо четкого выстрела в нужное место он наносит ядерный удар. 

Ухаживать за Алеком было похоже на то, как если бы он решил накрасить ногти, окунувшись в бак с лаком. Алек всегда смотрел на него так, словно Магнус превзошел сам себя. И ему хотелось открывать перед ним двери, водить его в самые лучшие рестораны, водить его в самые худшие рестораны, чтобы вместе смеяться над мокрой, скукоженной картошкой. Ему хотелось смотреть с ним фильмы на стенах зданий, чтобы кривое изображение было изрезано швами плит. Съездить с ним в Париж, но в обход Эйфелевой башни провести задними улочками, на которых вместо багетов продавали круасаны с корнишонами. Поцеловать в одном из храмов в Камбодже, прижимая к гладким камням. 

Он старался не думать, как так вышло. Он лишь пробовал снова и снова сделать так, чтобы Алек хоть чуточку привык к тому, что так и надо. Что в этом нет ничего сверхъестественного. 

— Здесь не хватает демона. Или сошедшего с ума вампира. Или парочки гарпий, — всю шею и грудь Алека покрывала гусиная кожа. Магнус не удержался, провел рукой, и Алек засмеялся, опускаясь глубже под воду. Его губы тут же стали блестящими.

— Без них не так хорошо?

— Без них все это кажется нереальным.

Магнус прижал Алека к бортику, запрокидывая его голову. Где-то там сверху вниз на них смотрел город. Он надеялся, что от этого вида голова у Алека кружится так же сильно, как у него. Магнус прижался губами к его шее, слизывая с кожи капли воды. 

Он был готов отправить их на Луну. На Марс. Придумать для него параллельный мир, сотворить для него отдельную вселенную. 

Он хотел бы, чтобы у них было сто лет. Нет, лучше тысяча. Тысяча лет, которые он сможет потратить только на то, чтобы доказать Алеку, что он того стоит. А иногда он хотел, чтобы всю тысячу лет Алек не менялся, а смотрел на него все теми же распахнутыми глазами, также покрывался мурашками от любого его прикосновения и смеялся, пытаясь за смехом скрыть смущение.

У них не было ни тысячи лет, ни ста. 

Магнус сложил ладони лодочкой, прислонился к ним губами. Прошептал заклинание и взмахнул руками. Вспорхнули вверх маленькие серебряные бабочки, спиралью уходя в темное небо. Кажется, он уже не мог остановиться.

Алек задрал голову вверх, по глади бассейна расплывались ореолом его темные волосы. Бабочки вспыхивали маленькими фейерверками, осыпая их лица серебряными блестками. 

— Ты пытаешься сделать так, чтобы я окончательно перестал верить в эту реальность?

«Мне достаточно, если ты будешь верить в меня».


	13. #13 - Алек

Он помнил, в тот день шел дождь. Его куртка намокла и скользила под руками, а за воротник то и дело затекали струйки воды с мокрых волос. Нос распух и покраснел, и он шмыгал им постоянно, пытаясь остановить предательский поток еще и оттуда. Вроде бы он бежал куда-то, наверное, опаздывал в Институт или на встречу, или за ним гнался безумный оборотень, отбившийся от стаи. Он только помнил, как проскальзывал под подошвами асфальт и разлетались вокруг грязные брызги из луж. Он поднимал голову вверх, и дождь сыпался на него сверху, словно полчище стрел. И именно в тот день он познакомился с Магнусом. 

В Аликанте было холодно. И почему-то пахло яблоками. Тем навязчивым едва уловимым запахом, который сводит с ума, пока ты не догадаешься, в чем дело. Низкое серое небо, казалось, накрывало статую Разиэля с головой, отчего вид у него был немного смешной. Будто бы кто-то пытался прикрыть его сверху длинной белой простыней. Алек дернул молнию на куртке, задрал воротник. Впереди тускло светились двери Зала Соглашений. Еще немного, и все решится.

Он помнил, в тот день было мороз. И руки пощипывало от холода даже сквозь карманы. Он никак не мог попасть по кнопкам мобильника, чтобы отправить смс. Кажется, тогда впервые в тот год пошел снег. И Алек замер, прислонившись к ледяному столбу, и поднял голову вверх. Снежинки таяли у него на щеках, и на лбу, чуть покалывая кожу. И за белым не было видно ни неба, ни солнца, ни крыш. Только медленно падающие на него хлопья. И именно в тот день он познакомился с Магнусом.

Они приходили по одному. Молча рассаживались, отодвигая кресла и опираясь локтями на полированную поверхность стола. Если взглянуть на них сверху, можно было увидеть там их отражения. Множество темных голов, словно плавающих в светлой прозрачной воде. Алек стоял во главе, высоко задрав подбородок. Впервые среди нефилимов он чувствовал себя так, будто именно сейчас ему придется здорово бороться за свою жизнь. 

Он помнил, в тот день было жарко. Как бывает только ранней осенью или поздней весной. Когда тепло кажется чем-то странным, словно вдруг оказавшийся сладким суп или демон, который вместо того, чтобы напасть, заявился с букетом роз. Они шли с Джейсом по Центральному парку. Кажется, они оказались там случайно, а, может, где-то около озера назначил встречу фейри. Алек снял куртку, перебросил через локоть, и поднял голову вверх. Шумела на деревьях листва, а яркое низкое солнце грело лицо. И именно тогда он впервые познакомился с Магнусом. 

Они задавали ему вопросы. Вопросы, на которые он не мог ответить. «Кто такой Магнус Бейн?» И тысяча ответов, из которых за короткое время нужно было выбрать всего лишь один. Наверное, они и не думали, что пытка уже началась. Из фонтана, стоящего по центру комнаты, выливались вверх тонкие струйки воды. Когда он был здесь в последний раз, они добивали до стеклянного потолка. Сейчас они едва-едва поднимались на несколько сантиметров. Казалось, будто русалка задыхается от бьющей из нее воды.

На самом деле он совершенно не помнил тот день. Обрывки каких-то картинок, звуков и запахов крутились в его голове, словно полустертые сны. И он никак не мог собрать воедино ни один. И ему казалось, что если он не вспомнит, вот прямо сейчас, каким был тот день — было ли холодно, или жарко, шел ли дождь или светило солнце, то все. Они все продолжали спрашивать его, а Алек даже не пытался задуматься. Что толку, если скоро в его руки вложат меч смерти, и вот тогда все наконец начнется по-настоящему. 

Зала перед ним переливалась радужным светом. Солнце наконец-то показалось из-за облаков, и по лицам сидящих вокруг стола нефилимов разлились разноцветные отсветы с витражей. 

Завтра ему дадут в руки меч смерти. И он не сможет лгать. Зато сможет спросить себя: «Каким был тот день, когда он впервые встретил Магнуса» и точно знать — вот она правда.


	14. #14 - Магнус

Демоны никогда не считались такими уж хорошими собеседниками. Не потому, что некоторые из них не умели говорить, и не потому, что времени на разговоры особенно не было. Чаще всего демоны предпочитали просто убивать. Магнус видел много демонов, даже говорил с некоторыми из них. И с его точки зрения проблема была только одна. Демоны были слишком узколобы. Если просидеть вечность в демоническом измерении, сложно поддерживать разговор на тему сериальных новинок тринадцатого года.

Магнус не сидел вечность в демоническом измерении. Но и из него сейчас получился бы не лучший собеседник. Поэтому они с демоном были вполне достойны друг друга.

Сначала Магнус долго не мог привыкнуть к тому, что в его квартире демон. Нет, он вызывал их и раньше, они приходили — демоны памяти, демоны знаний, возносились столпом дыма и огня к потолку или закручивались вихрем над пентаграммой. Но этот демон — этот демон будто бы был другой. Словно пена от новогоднего шампанского, которой залили всю мебель — белая, липкая и пахнущая чем-то кислым. Он был настолько не к месту в его квартире, насколько не к месту в ней последнее время был Магнус.

И поэтому они с демоном были вполне достойны друг к друга.

Ему полагалось чувствовать какое-то благоговение, или даже страх, чувствовать значительность этого момента. Но ничего похожего не было. Разве что только легкий зуд от мела, которым он испачкал пальцы, пока рисовал пентаграмму. 

— Приказывай, — прогудел он. И Магнус чуть не рассмеялся от того, каким вышел этот звук. Словно кто-то с размаху сел на кожаное кресло. А потом он посмотрел демону в глаза — и смех все равно вырвался из него. Магнус пытался затолкать его обратно, не время было смеяться, он буквально зажимал себе рот, давя звуки, но тот рвался и рвался, дрожью отдаваясь по всему телу.

— Слушай, — выдавил из себя он наконец. — Слушай, как я смеюсь.

Он смеялся, пока из глаз не полились слезы, а потом прекратил, сел на корточки около пентаграммы и потрогал пальцем струящийся дым. Его как будто бы не было — палец прошел сквозь.

— Знаешь, какое самое большое преступление с точки зрения Клейва может совершить маг? — спросил Магнус, складывая руки на коленях. Демон покачивался где-то сверху, напоминая большую гору мусора, которая то и дело норовит съехать. — Не знаешь. Я тебе скажу. Самое большое преступление с точки зрения Клейва — несанкционированный вызов демона.

Он произнес слово «несанкционированный», четко выговаривая каждую букву, они легко перекатывались у него на языке, будто он говорил это слово каждый день по нескольку раз. Впрочем, может оно так и было.

— Они даже не стали утруждать себя классификацией. Знаешь, какого демона вызвать хуже всего с их точки зрения? — Магнус потер шею. Место, где когда-то стоял чип, до сих пор болело. — Не знаешь. Я тебе скажу. Лю-бо-го.

Он почесал нос, мел тут же забился в ноздри, и он чихнул, чихнул прямо на демона, который все также молчал.

— А знаешь, что за это полагается? Не знаешь. Но, если честно, и я не знаю. Мне кажется, они сами не придумали. Нельзя же убивать, и убивать, и убивать? Хотя кому я это говорю...

Магнус махнул рукой. 

— Хочешь расскажу кое-что забавное? Алека увезли в Аликанте. — Магнус подумал немного и добавил: — Это такой ангельский город. Нефилимам там должно быть хорошо. Только я вот думаю, с чего они это взяли? Потому, что у них кровь ангела? Вот во мне течет кровь демона, и ни в одном демоническом измерении мне не здорово.

От сидения на корточках начали ныть колени.

— Ты скажешь, передергиваю.

Магнус махнул рукой, и под ним оказалась большая мягкая подушка. Демон колыхнулся над ним, и Магнус решил считать, что тот одобряет.

— Когда-то, когда нефилимы только решили, что всем жителям нижнего мира нужно вставить по чипу и обязать проходить регистрацию, многие тоже думали, что я преувеличивал, когда говорил, что это начало конца.

Демон молчал. Наверное, он ждал, пока Магнус соберется с силами и наконец прикажет ему то, ради чего он его вызвал. Магнус поднялся с колен, отмечая, что умудрился выпачкать в меле все колени. Брюки придется сдавать в химчистку.

— Убей, — сказал он. — Убей всех нефилимов, до которых сможешь дотянуться. 

Демон качнулся, вытянулся в струйку белого тумана. Магнус пошатнулся и опустился в кресло, едва успев подвинуть его к себе остатками магии. В кресле было тепло и мягко. И можно было закрыть глаза и не думать. 

Может быть, он и не хотел смерти всем тем нефилимам, которые попадутся демону по дороге. Может быть, он просто не знал, о чем с ними еще разговаривать. Наверное, он тоже был узколобым.

И в этом они с демоном были вполне достойны друг к друга.


	15. #15 - Алек

«У тебя будет все, что ты только захочешь», — говорила Алеку мать, укладывая спать и целуя в лоб. И Алек верил ей безоговорочно. В то время он хотел только одного — стать самым сильным, самым смелым сумеречным охотником, и принести много чести своей семье. Он учился днями, читая все книги, до которых только мог добраться, тренировался с Ходжем, пока мышцы не начинали болеть, а ноги и руки не казались чужими. И у него получалось. Пожалуй, почти лучше всех. Пока однажды Ходж не сказал ему: «Ты держишь меч так, будто ненавидишь. И каждый твой выпад — не попытка меня убить, а желание отбросить его подальше». И Алек не понял его тогда. Но на неделю он прекратил все тренировки, отговариваясь под разными предлогами. Мать была неправа, и понятно же, что выше головы не прыгнуть, как бы ему не хотелось.

... Через несколько лет он стал лучшим по стрельбе из лука. Но так и не стал лучшим сумеречным охотником. Правда, к тому времени это уже не имело значения.

«Ты сможешь быть с любым, с кем только захочешь», — говорила Иззи, смахивая челку с его лба. И Алек верил ей безоговорочно. В то время он хотел быть рядом только с одним человеком, и какое-то время все было идеально в его мире. Они вместе тренировались, вместе учились, вместе выворачивали в мусорку подгоревшие у Иззи тосты, пока она не видела. И вместе мечтали, как когда-нибудь спасут мир, и их имена будут изучать на уроках истории еще тысячу лет. Пока однажды этот человек не сказал: «Хочешь стать моим парабатай?» И Алек не смог ответить ему нет. Ведь это тоже означало, что они теперь будут вместе всегда. Только еще это означало, что они никогда не будут вместе. Иззи была не права. И понятно же было, что такие как он, не выбирают, как бы им не хотелось.

...Через много лет рядом с ним был совсем другой человек. А тот навсегда остался его парабатай. И, оказалось, все было к лучшему.

«Мы можем жить так, как только хотим», — говорил Магнус, притягивая Алека к себе и щекоча шею длинными сережками. И Алек хотел верить ему безоговорочно. Тогда он хотел не так много — просыпаться с Магнусом по утрам, целовать, как только это взбредет ему в голову, даже если они сидят на разных концах большого стола, и чтобы дотянуться, придется буквально ложиться на него животом. Он хотел играть с ним в шахматы всю ночь, только чтобы с утра не надо было рано вставать. И, пожалуй, хотел бы, чтобы так было всегда. Пока однажды Магнус не сказал ему: «Если завтра тебе придется подписать приказ о моем аресте, не задумывайся». И Алек хотел взять его за шкирку, встряхнуть и запереть в подземелье Института на всю его жизнь. Так хотя бы одно из его желаний исполнится — они будут продолжать просыпаться вместе. Магнус был не прав. Никто из них не мог жить так, как им бы того хотелось. 

...Возможно когда-нибудь что-то из того, о чем они говорили, сбудется. Алек сможет быть, кем захочет, с кем захочет и как захочет. Он только надеялся, что тогда у него еще останутся силы желать.


End file.
